


Morituri

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Time Lord Victorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he knows how she felt. SPOILERS for "The End of Time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morituri

The light in Rassilon's eyes is cold and bright, an ancient star glittering in an arctic sky.

_Did Adelaide see that in me?_

He shudders, remembering. _'Time Lord Victorious.' 'That's for me to decide.'_

He had chosen to forget what horrors an unrestrained Time Lord could commit: Gallifrey's Death Zone, where 'lesser species' battled to amuse their captors; the Rani's cruel experiments; the Master's warped schemes.

The Lord President is millennia older than him, steeped in cunning and power. Did Adelaide feel like this - small and insignificant?

He prays for a fraction of her courage, and grips the gun tighter.


End file.
